MISUNDERSTAND
by MY Yeon
Summary: Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK
1. Chapter 1

"Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME?! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK"

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"MISUNDERSTAND"**

 **=hanya sebuah pembuktian apakah cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahpahaman=**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

"Jim geser sedikit." bisik Taehyung.

"Yahh jangan banyak bergerak!" maki Jimin dalam bisikannya.

Di sana, di pusat pandang keduanya terdapat seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Dengan bawahan kolor kuning bergambar iron man yang demi apapun membuat keduanya menahan tawa. Pemuda manis itu tengah melakukan pemanasan di sisi kolam renang yang Taehyung tebak sebentar lagi ia akan berenang. Iyalah masa mau boker. Terkutuklah mulut Jimin ketika menimpali tebakan Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook. Begitulah nama pemuda cantik yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu menempati rumah di sisi rumah Jimin. Jungkook mengernyit, merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Yang mana ekspresi kebingungannya tak akan nampak pada penglihatan Taehyung maupun Jimin di balik dinding berjarak lebih dari sepuluh meter dari tempat Jungkook berdiri. Ditambah lagi minimnya pencahayaan malam yang menghalangi.

Tanpa diduga, Jungkook melirik ke pagar pembatas di mana kepala-kepala itu terlihat menyembul. Jimin terkejut, pun dengan Taehyung yang nyaris terjengkang. Dan saat kenyarisan itu menjadi nyata, pekik keduanya tak terelakkan lagi. Iya, plus bonus Jimin ikut terjengkang akibat Taehyung dengan kurang ajar menarik kolornya.

"ASTAGA TAEHYUNG/JIMIN!" dua pekik wanita itu turut menyelingi desah mengaduh kedua pemuda itu. Alih-alih mendekati putra mereka dan memberikan pertolongan pertama, kedua Ibu itu justru terdiam di tempat tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Taehyung menindih Jimin.

Tidak masalah.

Kolor Jimin melorot hingga pergelangan kaki, sementara kaus Taehyung robek di bagian bahu hingga tulang selangka dan sebelah puting itu menyempil.

Oke, masih dapat ditoleransi, sedikit.

Tapi posisi wajah Taehyung yang menempel di selangkangan Jimin yang hanya berlapis celana dalam dan desisan Jimin yang mengudara seakan menjelaskan banyak hal.

Lalu apa yang dapat mereka pikirkan?

"Park Jimin."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Ruang tengah. Sekarang."

Dan disinilah keduanya berada. Dibawah tatapan intimidasi tiga orang dewasa yang berada di sana. Ibu Taehyung dan Ibu Jimin beserta Ayahnya.

"Jadi," Ayah Jimin membuka suara. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir. Pada dasarnya Ayah Jimin adalah ayah terbaik di dunia selain ayahnya sendiri. Ayah yang teramat baik hingga Taehyung bahkan memanggilnya ayah pula. Tak ada yang keberatan untuk itu. Jimin pun tak ragu memanggil orangtua Taehyung sama halnya dengan panggilan Taehyung pada orangtuanya. Namun sekalipun ayah Jimin sudah ia anggap seperti ayah sendiri, Taehyung tentu masih takut jika diberi tatapan penuh api seperti itu. Panas, nyaris melubangi tubuhnya bak laser.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan." sahut Taehyung. Pihak yang sebenarnya merasa bertanggung jawab akan insiden ini.

"Memang apa yang ayah pikirkan?"

"Seperti yang ibu pikirkan?" Jimin bertanya. Sebab ia pun tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua ibunya.

"Memang apa yang ibu pikirkan?" kali ini ibu Taehyung angkat bicara. Ya Tuhan, kapan pertanyaan ini berakhir? Batin Taehyung nelangsa.

"Kau tahu Jim.."

Jimin merinding mendengar suara ibunya yang tidak terdengar seperti biasanya. Begitu lembut namun penuh penekanan di tiap kata.

"Percintaan antar lelaki masih begitu tabu di sini," Taehyung mengangkat kepala berniat menyanggah bahwa mereka tak terlibat percintaan apapun meski nyatanya mereka memang menyukai lelaki, namun jemari mungil Jimin menghentikannya. Menggeleng perlahan sebagai pertanda jika ibunya tak dapat disela ketika tengah berbicara.

"Dan yang tadi itu sudah melewati batas."

"Tapi kami hanya berteman, bu. Tidak lebih." bantah Taehyung manakala yakin ibu Jimin telah mengatupkan mulut.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan kau akan melihat ibu berubah menjadi ayah, Taehyung. Menggantikan beliau untuk menghajarmu. Kau ini lelaki atau apa? Tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali." Ibu Taehyung berucap sungguh-sungguh hingga Taehyung bergidik. Diam-diam bersyukur sang ayah sedang keluar kota seminggu ini.

"Tapi aku- Taetae tidak perlu bertanggung jawab untuk apapun bu, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Diam, Jim. Ibu sedang berbicara dengan Taehyung."

Taehyung menunduk. Tak pernah sekalipun ibunya semurka ini.

"Taehyung lihat ibu."

Taehyung menurut, menatap ibunya.

"Katakan kau menyukai Jimin."

"A-APA?!" pekik Taehyung bersamaan dengan Jimin.

"Katakan kau menyukai Jimin."

"Tapi aku- tidak. Apa maksud ibu?"

"Ibu tidak menyuruhmu berkata apapun selain katakan bahwa kau menyukai Jimin."

"Bu- aku-"

"Katakan."

Taehyung menghela napas. Ini tidak akan selesai sebelum Taehyung berkata, "Aku menyukai Jimin."

"Dan kau Jim?" ayah Jimin menimpali.

Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jimin. Menyuruhnya dengan kedipan mata bahwa ia haruslah menjawab hal yang sama agar semua ini cepat berakhir. "Aku menyukai Taehyung."

Satu detik, dua detik, dan detik ketiga terdengar pekik histeris dua orang wanita dari ruang tengah rumah Jimin.

Oh, sepertinya ini belum berakhir.

.

.

.

.

lanjut atau putus?

.

.

.

.

888

.

.

.

.

btw, ada yang menunggu kelanjutan v for v di sini?


	2. Chapter 2

"Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME?! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK"

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"MISUNDERSTAND"**

 **=hanya sebuah pembuktian apakah cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahpahaman=**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

"Akhirnya mimpi kita menjadi nyata Baek! Hihi."

"Tahu tidak Jin? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menjadi besan sebentar lagi. Ihihi."

"Aku juga. Sempat khawatir mengetahui anak kita dua-duanya lelaki. Tapi takdir ternyata memang ingin menyatukan dua keluarga kita."

"Benar. Hihi. Oh ya, kau ingin berapa cucu?"

"Berapa saja! Makin banyak makin baik. Ihihi. Taehyung pasti bisa melahirkan anak-anak yang cantik sepertinya dan tampan seperti ayahnya."

"Tidak. Tidak. Anakku Taehyung tidak akan melahirkan Jin, dia yang akan menanam benih!"

"Astaga Taehyung itu cantik, dan kau pikir anakku Jimin yang kekar itu bisa mengandung?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat saja pantatnya yang bahenol. Dia seksi sepertimu kau tahu?"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Iya, hihi"

Bla bla bla

Bla bla bla bla

Taehyung menutup kuping dari suara samar kedua ibunya yang memaksa merasuki pendengarannya. Padahal ia sudah mengungsi di halaman belakang. Tadi, setelah perdebatan yang berujung pada keputusan tak mengenakkan yang sangat sangat sangat membebani Taehyung, ia segera saja menghindar dari sana. Begitupun Jimin beserta ayahnya. Taehyung menebak mungkin saja ayah Jimin sedikit kecewa menyadari bahwa dirinya tak dapat melihat jodoh Jimin dalam balutan tubuh seorang gadis cantik. Hanya saja ia tak dapat menolak keputusan istri dan sahabat istrinya. Tipikal suami-suami takut istri.

Taehyung berdiri tegak. Menepuk celananya yang kotor akibat sembarang duduk di atas rerumputan lantas menatap sosok di depannya nyalang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" teriaknya tertahan. Menjaga agar suaranya tidak sampai ke telinga dua ibunya. Sosok di hadapan Taehyung hanya terdiam. Bahkan ketika Taehyung menendang kakinya.

"Gara-gara kelakuanmu, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan masa depan!" Taehyung semakin brutal menendang sosok itu menggunakan kakinya yang berbalut converse. Tadinya ia memakai sandal rumahan, tapi sengaja ia ganti manakala muncul keniatan menghabisi sosok di depannya.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya! Aaaarrrghhh!"

Duk

Duk

Dukk

Kedumbranggg

"Hentikan itu Tae, kau hanya membuang waktu dengan menendangi tangga itu. Bahkan sampai kaki besinya patah sekalipun ia takkan menyesal." Jimin berujar malas. Malas jika harus terus mengomentari tingkah alien Taehyung yang tak jarang mengajak bicara benda mati. Menganggap mereka hidup dan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Taehyung melirik Jimin di belakangnya sekilas, kemudian kembali menatapi tangga yang terjatuh di bawah kakinya. Beruntung tangga itu tak menjatuhi tubuh kerempeng Taehyung.

"Tapi ini semua karenanya! Kalau saja dia bisa seimbang, aku tidak akan terjatuh dan menarik kolormu! Lagipula apa-apa'an tonjolan paku yang merobek kaus seharga dua juta won ku itu huh?!" Taehyung mencak-mencak. Aura membunuh masih saja bertahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya melotot sementara jemarinya terkepal. Berani-beraninya ia merusak kaus yang Taehyung dapat dengan susah payah; hasil dari merengek bak bayi pada ayahnya. Jika tangga itu makhluk hidup, memohon ampun sedari tadi adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

Taehyung menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alis menatapi penampilan Jimin yang rapi. Namun yang membuatnya heran bukanlah itu, melainkan ransel besar yang menggantung di punggungnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kabur." Jimin menjawab enteng seraya membenarkan posisi ranselnya lantas berjongkok. Mengikat simpul tali sepatunya agar tak mudah terlepas sebelum kemudian kembali menunggu keputusan Taehyung.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Taehyung ragu. Ia tak pernah seharipun tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Kecuali jika ada kegiatan sekolah tentu saja.

"Ada. Silahkan berpikir. Dan setelah selesai kau akan mendapatiku sebagai suamimu. Memangnya kau mau menjadi istriku?"

"Hell. Aku ini seme bangsat."

Jimin bersedekap. "Ya. Ya. Kalaupun kau uke, aku tidak mau menikahi alien sepertimu."

"Aku pun tak sudi bercinta denganmu sialan."

"Kau mau terus mengumpatiku begitu?"

Taehyung terdiam.

"Ayo pergi. Aku membawa debit milik ayah. Kita harus menarik banyak tunai malam ini sebelum ayah memblokirnya. Tak usah mengambil barang-barangmu. Terlalu lama. Kau bisa memakai apapun milikku. Cepatlah brengsek. Kita harus bergegas."

Taehyung tidak sempat berpikir dua kali ketika Jimin menariknya paksa. Mengendap di belakang dua orang wanita yang tengah bergosip ria dan diam-diam menyogok Holly yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamu dengan snack scooby agar tidak menggonggong.

Akhirnya, Jimin berhasil mengeluarkan skuternya dari bagasi tanpa suara.

"Kenapa tak membawa mobil atau minimal motor sport milikmu Jim? Ini mmm kurang keren."

"Persetan. Mereka bersuara berisik Tae, kita hanya punya ini."

"Oh oke.."

Jimin sudah menaiki motornya. Sementara itu Taehyung tak kunjung duduk di belakangnya juga. Membuat Jimin gemas ingin menendang bokongnya. "Ayo naik, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Taehyung melempar tatapan datar. "Ranselmu sial. Ingin ku buang saja rasanya."

"Oh astaga." Jimin terkikik menyadari ranselnya menyita banyak tempat. Kemudian ia membaliknya hingga ransel beralih di depan dada.

Mesin dinyalakan, Taehyung membonceng, dan skuter itu melaju.

Meninggalkan dua pasang mata di balik tirai.

"Aigooo baru diputuskan akan menikah mereka sudah tak sabar rupanya."

"Ahh indahnya bulan madu..."

"Hihi yeoboooo Jimin pasti mengambil debit milikmu kan? Jangan coba-coba memblokirnya!"

Dan selanjutnya, hening. Sebab ayah Jimin telah berada di dunia mimpi semenjak tadi.

.

.

Taehyung pikir, ini sepenuhnya salah Jimin.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda penuh otot itu selalu bersikap sok manja di depannya. Menguntit kemanapun Taehyung pergi dengan alasan hanya Taehyung dan keidiotannya yang dapat membuat moodnya menjadi baik. Sampai sebatas itu, Taehyung tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Tapi tidak harus menempel bak permen karet kan?

Sementara itu, Jimin berpikir ini sepenuhnya salah Taehyung.

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung seringkali menghilangkan heels ibunya. Memakainya untuk sekedar pamer kehebatan menari menggunakan heels di depan kawan-kawannya dan berakhir lupa membawanya pulang. Ibu yang dimaksud di sini adalah ibu Jimin, Seokjin. Ya, ibu Taehyung, Baekhyun, bukanlah penggemar sepatu hak tinggi berbeda dengan ibunya. Dan karena itu, nyonya Park Seokjin mengira Taehyung acap kali cross dressing. Membayangkan Taehyung dandan layaknya gadis hanya untuk Jimin berhasil membuat pekik gembiranya merusak gendang telinga. Terlebih lagi Taehyung dan kebiasaannya mengajak mandi bersama lebih dari sering terdengar oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Jadi sebenarnya salah siapa ini?

"Ini salahmu."

"Ya, benar. Ini salahmu."

"Maksudku ini salahmu."

"Aku tahu, ini memang salahmu."

Taehyung menggeram jengkel. Menendang-nendang guling yang tadinya berada di pelukan kakinya seakan itu adalah Jimin. Sementara Jimin tengah memainkan ponselnya. Tak sedikitpun memperhatikan tingkah mengamuk Taehyung.

"Sudah berapa hari kita di sini?"

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kepala ranjang, persis di samping Jimin. "Entah. Seminggu?"

Jimin menggumam. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa bosan di sini?"

"Astaga aku pun bosan Jim, semenjak kabur kita hanya mendekam di sini. Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak merasa bosan?" Taehyung mendesah, kadar kebosanannya meningkat tiap waktu.

"Jika kita keluar hotel, mudah bagi mereka untuk menemukan kita,"

"Jangan beri ide ke luar angkasa Tae, please."

Taehyung mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Sejenak lupa bahwa Jimin selalu mengetahui apapun yang ada di pikirannya bahkan sebelum kata itu terucap. Padahal, bukankah ide kabur ke luar angkasa itu terdengar keren?

"Aku bosan." celetuk Jimin. "Dan aku rindu."

"Rindu?"

"Hm.. Lihat." Jimin menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Taehyung. Taehyung nyengir menyadari di sana ada figur seseorang berkolor iron man. Ternyata Jimin sempat mengambil foto Jungkook waktu itu.

"Kirimkan foto itu padaku."

Jimin segera melompat dengan kecepatan cahaya; menjauh dari Taehyung, sejauh mungkin. Tepatnya menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan alien itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak rela Jungkookie ku yang manis dijadikan bahan onani oleh makhluk mesum sepertimu."

Taehyung mencibir, menggumam dua macam seperti; 'kau yang mesum' dan 'seenaknya saja menyertakan kepemilikan di belakang nama Jungkook' lalu kembali meringkuk di bawah selimut. Semoga saja ia mimpi indah malam ini. Dengan si kolor iron man Jungkookie.

.

****  
.

Satu bintang.

Dua bintang.

Tiga bintang.

Banyak bintang bermunculan di mata Taehyung yang terpejam. Taehyung memiliki kebiasaan susah tidur, maka dari itu ia perlu membayangkan sesuatu apapun itu dan menghitungnya agar perlahan kesadarannya terambil alih. Dan kali ini, kebetulan Taehyung ingin menghitung bintang.

"Kau tahu Tae.."

Suara Jimin menginterupsi. Membuat Taehyung lupa nominal bintang yang telah terucap dalam hati. Sembari merutuki Jimin, ia menunggu apa gerangan hal yang ingin dibicarakannya malam-malam begini.

"Kau baru saja menghitung seratus lima belas bintang. Tapi bagiku, hanya ada satu bintang di dunia ini.."

Taehyung mencibir dalam hati. Selanjutnya ia memilih menghitung kembali bintang-bintang yang kembali bermunculan di dalam kelopaknya dimulai dari angka seratus enam belas dari pada mendengar rancauan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Siapa bisa menjamin jika lelaki itu tengah dalam kondisi sadar saat ini? Bisa saja ia hanya mengigau. Dan Taehyung terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata dan mengecek Jimin di sebelahnya.

"Tahu bintang apa itu?"

Sumpah. Jimin sungguh mengganggu. Bisakah seseorang menyumpal mulutnya sekarang juga?

"Taehyungrus."

A-apa? Apa yang Jimin katakan barusan? Oh Taehyung berharap bisa mengorek kupingnya kali ini. Sayangnya, ia sedang berpura-pura tertidur. Apa Jimin berkata taurus? Bukankah taurus adalah rasi bintang? Bukan nama bintang? Ah entahlah Taehyung bukanlah ahli perbintangan.

"Bukan taurus, tapi Taehyungrus. Kau, Taehyung. Kau adalah satu-satunya bintang.. Di hatiku."

Oh oke, apa ada yang sudi memberi Taehyung minuman? Karena sepertinya ia tersedak.

Ralat. Taehyung sungguhan tersedak. Bukan karena terkejut mendengar gombalan Jimin yang entah bagaimana bisa ditujukan padanya, tapi juga karena dadanya tertekan sesuatu. Ralat lagi, seluruh tubuhnya tertindih sesuatu.

Berat dan hangat.

"Sayangnya, bintangku berwarna tan. Bagaimana jika ku lumuri putih agar bersinar?"

Selanjutnya, Taehyung mendelik.

Jimin memagut bibirnya tanpa terduga.

* * *

Big thanks to :

 **Jieunjilee,/ vanillatae,/ ,/ Mara997,/ iseemoonlight,/ Guest,/ Gijeon,/ koook,/ 012kth,/ ParkceyePark,/ rlaxogud,/ MingyuAin,/ Park RinHyun-Uchiha,/ TaeHyun,/ HunHanLoverz,/ Guest,/ fujo keren,/ Marklee,/ Baby Shin Chimchim,/ Arvhy,/ Arco Iria,/ Chaerinnieee,/ Ohhana30,/ yohanasoherti98,/ Hinter EBrille,/ SIDERS**

kalo chap selanjutnya ence, gimana menurut kalian?

ada satu komentar kalian yang bikin saya takjub, sumpah, saya langsung mikir 'waah ini anak cerdas' hihi

yang nanya Jungkook sebagai apa di sini, Jungkook -hanya-lah sebagai karakter yang bertugas meyakinkan pembaca bahwa di sini Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama seme :v (tapi akan sangat-sangat berperan di sini selain kedua pasang orangtua mereka)

ohyaa ibu-ibuu rempong di atas adalah KimBaekhyun&ParkSeokjin!GS ya

TAPIIII saya bingung sumpah siapa yang cocok jadi suami mereka T.T ada bisa kasih saran?

fyi, ff ini juga ku publish di blog pribadiku, Beyeon Fanfiction. hanya di sana. jika menemukan di tempat lain, mohon beritahu. mari kita sama-sama berantas plagiator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME?! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK"

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"MISUNDERSTAND"**

 **=hanya sebuah pembuktian apakah cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahpahaman=**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **WARNING! AWAS KECEWA!**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

* * *

Taehyung memberontak, tentu saja. Hell, dia ini seme, dan diperlakukan layaknya uke seperti ini tentu membuatnya naik pitam. Taehyung mencengkram pinggang Jimin yang terasa keras di telapak tangannya, mendorongnya sementara kepalanya berusaha berontak dari pagutan Jimin yang tak berbelas kasih.

Jimin benar-benar memagutnya dengan cara yang berantakan. Manakala Taehyung menghindar, ia menghisap bagian wajah manapun yang mampu ia jangkau. Wajah Taehyung memerah menyadari jika di beberapa kulit wajahnya pasti menimbulkan ruam memalukan.

"Jim lepaskan! Kau ini kesurupan atau apa?! Aku ini bukan Jungkook bangsat!" Taehyung berteriak di telinga Jimin manakala pemuda itu menjangkau lehernya.

"Jungkook?" Jimin tertawa. "Siapa Jungkook?" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, membuat iris menggelap miliknya tertangkap penglihatan Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut mendapati ekspresi meremehkan nampak pada wajah kawannya. "Jungkook bukanlah apa-apa. Dia hanya alat yang kugunakan sebagai alasan agar aku bisa dekat-dekat denganmu."

Jimin beranjak, menduduki perut Taehyung. "Kau tahu? Sensasi saat berdesakan denganmu di anak tangga itu? Ohh wow sungguh menggairahkan dapat menatapi wajahmu dari jarak dekat." Jimin menjilat bibirnya. "Bibirmu, lebih terasa manis saat aku benar-benar mencicipinya."

Taehyung melakukan kesalahan dengan menganga menatapi Jimin tak percaya. Karena di tengah kelengahannya, tahu-tahu sepasang borgol melingkar di pergelangannya. Taehyung baru kembali ke alam sadarnya manakala dinginnya besi meresap di kulit.

"Yahh! Apa ini?!"

"Itu? Borgol. Yang sudah ku sambung dengan rantai." Jimin tertawa kecil, terlihat senang menatapi wajah Taehyung saat panik. "Kau cantik bahkan di saat kebingungan seperti itu."

Bagaimana tidak bingung? Taehyung sungguh tak mendapati kapan Jimin mempersiapkan semua ini. Taehyung telah mengobrak-abrik ransel Jimin sebelumnya dan tak menemukan benda apapun selain pakaian, perlengkapan 'tampan' dan beberapa gepok uang.

"Aku tampaan! Brengsek! Aku yakin kau kerasukan!" Taehyung menggeliat-geliat, berusaha menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin agar setidaknya kawannya tersadar. Sebuah kesalahan fatal karena Jimin justru menaikkan dagunya dan menggeram. Merasakan bagian selatannya tergesek tak sengaja.

"Jalang sepertimu masih mengaku seme? Kau bahkan tahu benar cara memancing gairah lelaki."

Taehyung mendelik, lebih tak terima jika dirinya diragukan kesemeannya. Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeringai, ia menemukan ide bagus.

"Dengan kau mengikatku, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa aku ini seme."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menghentikan keniatan mengeksplor puting Taehyung dari luar kaus menggunakan gigi. "Ucapanmu tidak berdasar."

"Hell. Dengar kawan, kau pasti mengikatku karena takut aku mampu melawanmu kan?" Taehyung melebarkan seringainya manakala kening Jimin telah semakin berkerut-kerut. "Kau boleh saja berotot, berat badanku boleh saja lebih ringan darimu, tapi tenagaku jauh lebih besar dari yang terlihat. Kau tahu pasti, maka dari itu kau memilih melumpuhkan tanganku lebih dulu menggunakan borgol. Dan Jim, kemari." Taehyung memberi gesture agar Jimin mendekati wajahnya. Berbisik tepat di depan wajah Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum menang.

"Kau sampai melupakan fakta bahwa kakiku masih terbebas."

Tendangan dilayangkan oleh Taehyung. Tidak mengenai Jimin, ia masih sayang sobatnya rupanya. Akan tetapi dari jari-jari kakinya, terlempar sebuah pisau buah yang kemudian bagian tajamnya mengenai rantai. Dan secara ajaib, rantai itu terlepas.

Taehyung dengan mudah membalikkan keadaan. Jimin memekik.

"Dengar? Pekikanmu mirip anak perempuan."

"Yahh!"

Jimin berontak, namun nihil karena benar apa yang dikatakannya, tenaga Taehyung jauh lebih besar dari yang terlihat. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, refleks netra Jimin terpejam. "Aku bisa saja menyetubuhimu sampai kau mampus; hingga kau akan mengakui bahwa aku seme sejati yang bahkan bisa menaklukan seme abal sepertimu. Tapi yeah, aku masih menginginkan Jungkookie. Ku akui kau beruntung malam ini."

Taehyung berguling, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin sedangkan Jimin terdiam seribu bahasa.

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Taehyung merasa telinganya menangkap sebuah isakan. Jimin menangis? Astaga. Taehyung tak percaya ini. Jimin adalah seme, Taehyung yakin itu. Dan seme tidak cengeng seperti ini. Maka Taehyung berusaha mengabaikannya, mana tahu itu bukanlah suara Jimin melainkan suara dari kamar sebelah. Bisa saja di sana ada yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya.

Tapi makin Taehyung menulikan pendengarannya, suara isakan itu makin jelas. Dan memang benar, makin lama suara isakan itu tidak mirip dengan suara Jimin. Ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari suara cempreng Jimin. Taehyung melirik, memastikan bahwa suara ini bukanlah suara seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Jungkook?!" Taehyung terkejut bukan kepalang. Ini Jungkooknya. JungkookNYA. Perhatikan kalimat kepemilikan itu. Dan seluas pandangan Taehyung, ia tak mendapati Jimin di kamar ini di sudut manapun itu.

Taehyung beranjak, agar dapat manatapi Jungkook lebih jelas. Surai abu-abunya berantakan, wajahnya memerah dialiri air mata dan matanya sembab. Taehyung panik, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat seperti ini. Taehyung memang menyukai Jungkook, sering menguntit, bahkan mengintip, namun ia tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi langsung dengannya. Lantas kemana gerangan Jimin? Ia butuh bantuan temannya kali ini namun yang dimaksud tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sekalipun. Oh atau jangan-jangan Taehyung sempat tertidur tadi dan selama itu Jungkook masuk lalu Jimin adalah penyebab Jungkook menangis saat ini?

Taehyung menatapi kondisi kemeja Jungkook yang kusut dan dua kancing bagian atasnya terbuka. Tanpa diperintah, otak Taehyung segera saja mengilustrasikan kejadian yang tidak-tidak.

Bahwa Jimin baru saja melecehkan pemuda manisnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk kemudian Taehyunglah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya berang.

"Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan Jimin padamu?"

Jungkook menghentikan acara tangisannya lalu menatap Taehyung dalam.

"Kau."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kaulah alasanku menangis."

"Aku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak Jimin tidak Jungkook. Kenapa keduanya membingungkan malam ini?

"Apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya hingga kau tak sudi menyentuhku?" Jungkook beranjak, tahu-tahu kedua lengannya sudah berada di kisaran leher Taehyung. Hidungnya mengendus aroma Taehyung yang khas. Manly sekali. Serta dengan sengaja menyeret bibirnya dari leher menuju tepi bibir Taehyung dan mengecupnya di sana.

Taehyung mematung di tempatnya. Setahunya, Jungkook bukanlah penggoda seperti ini. Jungkook adalah adik tingkat yang manis yang akan menunduk sopan kala bertemu dengannya di mana saja, mengucap kalimat sapaan lantas kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Tapi lihatlah yang berada di depannya kali ini. Ia bahkan berani mengecat rambut hitam pekatnya menjadi abu-abu. Lebih dari itu, ia berani membaringkan Taehyung dan merangkak di atasnya.

"Kau benar. Kau seme sejati." Jungkook meraih ujung kaus Taehyung dan menariknya ke atas. Taehyung merinding merasakan ujung jari Jungkook menyusuri kulitnya kala pemuda manis itu berusaha melepaskan kausnya. Untuk kemudian melemparnya entah kemana.

"Kau seme sejati hingga mampu membuat seme sepertiku rela berlutut di bawah kakimu."

Beberapa detik, Taehyung merasa bahwa yang tengah menghisap putingnya kali ini adalah Jimin. Jimin. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap penglihatan ngawurnya berhenti sekarang juga. Namun tetap saja, yang tengah menggigiti dadanya adalah Jimin. Rambut Jimin memang abu-abu, dan apalagi ini?! Jangan membuat Taehyung bingung di tengah libidonya yang tengah membumbung Ya Tuhan..

Ini Jungkook ini Jungkook ini Jungkook kan?

Pertanyaan Taehyung terjawab kala makhluk yang tengah meraba kebanggaannya dari luar celana itu mendongak. Menunjukkan wajah bayi Jungkook yang terkontaminasi napsu di sana. Itu memang Jungkook. Tapi manakala ia menyeringai, wajah manis itu berganti wajah Jimin.

Hell! Apa Taehyung tengah mabuk saat ini?

Seketika Taehyung ingat makan malamnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat dua porsi besar makanan tersaji di hadapannya. Jimin bilang itu adalah paket honeymoon di hotel ini. Ia sengaja memesannya karena paket honeymoon lebih murah dengan porsi yang lebih besar, cukup untuk perut laparnya dan cukup untuk menghemat uangnya yang kian menipis.

Dan sekarang Taehyung curiga bahwa mungkin saja di dalam makanannya tercampur zat-zat aneh yang membuatnya hilang fokus seperti ini.

Tapi disaat ia yakin pemuda di atasnya adalah Jimin, wajah itu justru berubah menjadi wajah Jungkook!

Astaga imanku..

"Mau menjadi submisif seperti ini? Tidak mau mendominasiku?" Jungkook cemberut, dan Taehyung tak kuasa menghentikan nalurinya.

Di helanya tubuh Jungkook, disentuhnya di mana-mana hingga tahu-tahu kain yang melekat di sana telah menghilang. Pun dengan kain yang membalut kakinya. Keduanya saling menggesekkan tubuh telanjang mereka dan saling mendesah mengisi udara. Taehyung menciumi tubuh pemuda di bawahnya dengan beringas. Jungkook memberinya imbalan dengan mendesahkan nama Taehyung berulang kali.

"Kau wangi.. Jungkook." Taehyung mengendus leher Jungkook. Tak lupa menjilatnya dan memberikan tanda di sana. "Dan manis.." Jungkook menggeliat, antara merasa geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Ya.. Anghh. Masuk, Tae.. Rasakan aku."

Taehyung mematung.

Barusan itu.. Suara Jimin.

Dan burungnya terlanjur memasuki sarang hangat di bawah sana.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang indah.

Meski tak ada nyanyian burung asli yang terdengar di lantai delapan tepatnya kamar nomor 132, dimana terdapat dua orang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas.

Pulas sekali.

Sementara di depan mereka, seorang pria dewasa duduk di sofa sembari menikmati secangkir teh yang barusan dikirim oleh pegawai hotel untuknya. Manik berlapis kacamata itu memicing, menatapi pemandangan merusak mata di depannya. Sungguh tidak enak dipandang sampai rasanya ia ingin memberi tabokan sayang pada kedua makhluk yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang berantakan yang lebih mirip kapal pecah.

Setidaknya begitulah keduanya tertidur, sebelum salah satu diantara mereka mengendus aroma aneh yang beberapa detik kemudian terasa familiar di indera penciuman.

Park Jimin membuka mata, mengedarkan tatapan ke sekeliling dan menggeram jengkel begitu tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"TAE SPERMAMU ASTAGA!"

Taehyung yang masih di alam mimpi tentu terkejut. Sebab dirinya dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata dengan begitu kejam. Tubuh seksinya terguling dari ranjang akibat kamekameha yang dilancarkan oleh Jimin dengan sempurna.

Taehyung mengaduh, menatap Jimin nyalang; bermaksud mengeluarkan amaterasu -api hitam yang dipelajarinya dari itachi- sebelum kemudian terdengar suara dehem yang begitu dikenalinya. Bukan suara Jimin.

Taehyung melirik patah-patah. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicari, keduanya membulatkan mata kompak.

"Its ok, kalau kalian ingin saling mencicipi terlebih dahulu.. Tapi bukan berarti harus bolos sekolah selama seminggu kan?" pria itu beranjak, merapikan jasnya lantas mengubah raut ramah di wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas. "Pulang sekarang, atau menikah besok?"

Taehyung meneguk ludah. Ayahnya, CEO Kim Namjoon bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dibantah.

Namjoon mendekati Jimin, lantas mengusap kepalanya sayang. Senyum yang tadi sempat hilang telah kembali dengan kilat. "Bersihkan dirimu dari aroma Taehyung. Lalu ajak setan ini pulang, oke? Ayah mengandalkanmu menantu."

Hell. Dia ini ayahku atau bukan sih?

Namjoon beranjak pergi. Jemarinya baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu ketika kemudian dia berbalik.

"Oh, ayah baru pulang dari Jepang kemarin sore dan kebetulan menemukan nama kalian di daftar tamu. Maaf mengacaukan bulan madu kalian." Namjoon menyeringai, dan saat memastikan ayahnya menghilang, Taehyung berteriak.

"KUADUKAN PADA IBU KALAU AYAH PERGI KE JEPANG KARENA GADIS-GADIS SEMOK ITU!"

Tengnong.

Tepat semenit usai Taehyung mengumpat, ponsel Taehyung menampakkan notif line di layarnya.

=appa kece eothokke=  
[tahu tempat sampah yang cocok untuk dvd baru ini? Padahal tadinya ayah beli khusus untukmu]

Taehyung mengatupkan mulut yang tadinya berniat menyumpahi ayahnya. Kalau begini Taehyung tidak jadi mengadu macam-macam. Dvd itu akan menjadi pengganti mimpi basahnya yang kacau pagi ini.

Ya, mimpi basah bersama Jungkooknya. Lupakan keberadaan Jimin sebagai pengacau di sana.

.

.

.

putus atau nyambung?

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **tobikkoARMY / MingyuAin / nuruladi07 / Elixir Edlar / vanillatae / Arvhy / IronChan / Hinter EBrille / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / ParkceyePark / Mara997 / Swaggxr13 / Baby Shin Chimchim / Pongpongie / ParkMitsuki / hhanqueen / TaeHyun / MelvyE / yohanasoherti98 / GoodFF / tity / HunHanLoverz / CuteTaetae / LianaPark / Sweetmatcha / Guest / zaet00 / lilcyriel / 9 duolC / SIDERS / [mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat]**

Ehem. Langsung saja, sebenarnya saya fleksibel mengenai pairing. Tidak masalah siapa uke siapa seme diantara mereka bertujuh. Kecuali Namjoon yang memang tidak bisa dibayangkan sebagai uke. Tapiiii jujur saja saya memang cenderung ke KookV dan YoonMin dimana Jimin dan V adalah uke sejati di mata saya *plak. Dan ff ini sungguh jadi tantangan untuk saya. Dimana saya harus menjadikan Kookie sebagai uke di sini. Mengenai Jimin atau Taehyung yang terlihat seperti uke, itu memang sengaja saya bikin seperti itu.

Ingat? Orangtua mereka masing-masing saja diceritakan salah paham mengenai keduanya. Baik Park maupun Kim sama-sama menganggap anak mereka seme dan lainnya uke. Apalagi kalian sebagai pembaca? Tentunya saya juga ingin membuat kalian salah paham wahahaha *guling-guling

Jadi, soal siapa seme sejati dan siapa seme yang akan berakhir menjadi uke akan diketahui di chap akhir atau menjelang akhir.

Bahkan bisa saja saya membuat keduanya seme tak terbantahkan. Yang berakhir saling mencintai, atau tetap berebut Kookie.

Tolong ampuni saya jika cerita ini tidak menarik di mata kalian atau bahkan membuat kalian muntah.

Ohya, terima kasih atas saran kalian, khususnya kak Elixir Edlar yang menyarankan orangtua mereka bertukar pair /?/ bikin imajinasi saya makin kemana-mana

Jadi orangtua Tae adalah Kim Namjoon dan Kim Baekhyun, sementara orangtua Jimin adalah Park Chanyeol dan Park Seokjin. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa karena ff ini bergenre humor, jangan diambil hati. Bertukarnya mereka bukan tanpa sebab, tentu akan saya kaitkan dengan jalan cerita. Btw saya merasa puas membayangkan Taehyung begitu tunduk pada ayah Namjoon, daddynya mayon *eh.

terima kasih sudah membaca cuap-cuap saya yang tidak penting ini

Tertanda,  
MY Yeon

 **p.s=mimpi, sekalipun itu mimpi basah, saya rasa tidak ada yang sesempurna kenyataan *ngeles *kabur**


	4. Chapter 4

"Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME?! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK"

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"MISUNDERSTAND"**

 **Seme!TaeJimYoonNamChan**

 **Uke!Jungkook**

 **Gs!BaekJin**

 **=hanya sebuah pembuktian apakah cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahpahaman=**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **WARNING! AWAS KECEWA!**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

* * *

Jimin menggosok wajahnya dengan ekstra tenaga. Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, tak habis pikir mengapa Jimin mencuci wajahnya sebanyak itu. Lima kali cuci bilas. Dan bukannya makin tampan, wajah Jimin justru mengerikan karena jadi memerah begitu.

"Hei, sudahlah, kau bisa menghabiskan facial washmu yang katanya mahal itu hanya dalam satu waktu."

Padahal alasan sebenarnya sih, Taehyung takut tidak kebagian sabun cuci muka. Nanti bisa-bisa Taehyung tidak tampan lagi bagaimana?

"Peduli setan. Dan setannya itu kau."

"Yah!"

Jimin membasuh wajahnya lalu menepuk-nepuknya dengan handuk. Setelah itu ia mencium aroma di handuknya. Leganya, hanya ada wangi facial wash di sana. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menjijikannya celanamu yang basah sperma itu menempel wajahku. Jadi jangan berteriak atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Taehyung memicing. "Aku kan tidak sengaja, kenapa kedengarannya kau jadi dendam padaku begitu?"

"Lupakan. Sana mandi. Kita harus bergegas pulang."

"Jim."

"Apa?" Jimin yang telah berada di luar kamar mandi kembali menyembulkan wajahnya ke dalam.

"Untuk menghemat waktu, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?"

Jimin memasang wajah datar. "Cukup dalam mimpimu saja Tae, terima kasih."

Setelahnya, pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Jimin yang melakukannya, sebelum Taehyung mulai bernegosiasi mengenai mandi bersama.

Jimin bergidik di luar sana. Tidak masalah jika mandi bersama sebenarnya, tapi Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang akan membandingkan apapun miliknya dengan milik orang lain. Sudah cukup Taehyung menertawakan jari-jarinya yang memang mungil. Jimin tidak mau jika Taehyung menertawakan jari tambahannya di bawah sana. Meski Jimin yakin seratus persen jika panjang dan besarnya tidak mengecewakan, tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan jika milik Taehyung lebih panjang. Lihat saja jari tangannya.

Hei, kenapa Jimin jadi membayangkan seberapa panjang jari tambahan Taehyung?

Sementara Taehyung di dalam sana panik luar biasa. Kenapa Jimin bicara mengenai mimpi? Apa dia tahu jika Taehyung bermimpi memasukinya? Atau yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi?

Hei, jangan membuat Taehyung bingung di pagi hari begini. Yang semalam itu mimpi kok, iyalah, kalau nyata, Taehyung pasti melepaskan cairannya di dalam Jimin kan? Bukan di celananya begini? Oke fix. Yang semalam itu mimpi.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas sembari mulai membuka kausnya dan memperhatikan perutnya. Di sana memang ada gelombang-gelombang, walau tidak sekeren ombak yang ada di perut Jimin. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan memperbaiki kualitas otot di tubuhnya, agar setidaknya kedua orangtua Jimin tidak salah paham menganggap Taehyung uke manis. Dan ia tidak perlu menikah dengan Jimin. Masalah selesai.

Taehyung hanya tidak mengingat jika orangtua Taehyung justru menganggap Jiminlah penyandang gelar uke di antara keduanya.

Kesimpulannya, apapun yang mereka berdua lakukan untuk memperbaiki kualitas kesemean mereka, semuanya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia karena mereka akan tetap dinikahkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sembari menggigiti kukunya. Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak Namjoon mengabarinya bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan Taehyung beserta Jimin dan menyuruh mereka pulang. Namun nyatanya anak dan calon menantunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Baekhyun juga berulangkali mengintip rumah keluarga Park yang berada di depan rumahnya, siapa tahu mereka pulang ke sana terlebih dahulu. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada tanda-tanda pagar terbuka.

Alhasil, ketimbang gelisah begini, Baekhyun berinisiatif menelpon anak tampan kesayangannya. Sempat menepuk dahinya sekali dan bergumam 'bodoh, kenapa tidak terpikir semenjak tadi'.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Cklek

"Halo, ada apa ibu menelpon?"

Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati Taehyung telah berdiri di depannya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Bodoh matikan. Pulsa ponsel canggih ibu harganya mahal, tahu."

Semahal apapun, tetap saja ayah yang membelinya, bukan ibu, batin Taehyung menggerutu. Ia berniat segera mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan sebelum kemudian telinganya tertangkap oleh jemari ibunya.

"Yaaaakk adudduduh sakiiiit bu. Lepaaaaas."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian tidak usah pulang saja hm? Anak nakal."

"adududuhh maafkan Taehyungiiiii eommmaaaa."

"Eww aegyomu menjijikan." Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan telinga Taehyung yang sudah memerah. Bukan karena kasihan, hanya saja mendadak perutnya mual. Ini bukan karena hamil, tapi karena melihat aegyo gagal Taehyung yang menurutnya sebelas dua belas dengan aegyo Namjoon ayahnya. Entah, padahal wajah Taehyung sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip dengannya, hanya satu persennya yang mirip Namjoon. Tapi mungkin saja satu persen itu membiakkan parasit yang memakan sembilan puluh sembilan persen gen normal yang diturunkan olehnya. Jadi wajar saja tingkahnya alien begitu.

Tapi tidak masalah. Meski bak alien, tak dapat dipungkiri jika Taehyung itu tampan sekali. Yang terpenting, bisa menggaet lelaki manis macam Jimin, hihi.

Omong-omong soal Jimin,

"Harusnya kau tidak usah pulang hari ini, minimal pulang besok jadi kau akan segera menikah dengan Jimin." raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat sedih, sedangkan Taehyung menatapnya horor.

"Ibu sungguhan ingin menikahkan aku dengan Jiminie?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ibu terlihat bercanda?"

Jika tidak mengingat status seme yang perlu ia pertegas di dirinya, Taehyung mungkin sudah menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan berlutut memohon sembari menarik-narik rok mini yang dikenakan Baekhyun, sungguh.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja selesai menuntun motornya masuk pagar ketika gonggongan Holly yang khas terdengar dari arah jalanan. Merasa aneh karena setahunya Holly adalah anjing pemalas yang lebih senang meringkuk di alas empuk dan memejamkan mata ketimbang jalan-jalan.

Maka Jimin melangkah kembali keluar, hanya demi memastikan apakah itu benar Holly atau bukan. Dan tebakannya memang tidak salah.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

"Oh halo Jimin sunbae." Jungkook membungkuk sopan. Di sebelahnya Holly menggonggong sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Sejujurnya Jimin jadi merasa Holly tengah mengejeknya karena tidak berani mendekati Jungkook secara terang-terangan sementara Holly bahkan bisa berdampingan dengan Jungkooknya. Kan Jimin galau.

"Err kenapa Holly bersamamu?"

"Oh? Dia melihatku saat aku ingin lari pagi dan menggonggong keras sekali. Karena tidak tega jadi aku mengajaknya ikut serta. Maaf tadi aku sempat masuk ke rumah sunbae tanpa ijin." Jungkook mengusap kepalanya canggung sembari meringis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang aduhai manis. Jimin mati-matian menahan liurnya. Tidak ingin terlihat semesum Holly yang kadar liurnya selalu bertambah jika dekat-dekat orang manis.

Ini kenapa Jimin jadi membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Holly yang notabene adalah seekor anjing sih? Holly shit. Sepertinya otak Jimin mulai bengkok. Atau memang ini semua karena Jungkook yang bahkan mampu membuatnya menyimpang dari yang seharusnya penyuka dada besar menjadi penyuka dada rata kelamin sama.

"-jadi apa sunbae tidak keberatan?"

"A-apa?" sial. Kenapa Jimin mendadak budek begini?

"Anu.." pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Anu?"

"Anu sunbae.."

"Hah? Anu ku?" Jimin reflek melirik ke arah celananya. Aman kok, sudah ia resleting dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ketegangan di sana. Lalu apa maksudnya anu?

"Anu.. Sunbae.. Apa sunbae tidak keberatan jika aku mengajak Holly sarapan di rumahku? Aku punya banyak daging, sayang sekali jika harus basi dan berakhir terbuang."

Serius, jika diperbolehkan, rasanya Jimin ingin sekali makan sate Holly detik ini juga. Oh betapa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping melihat dirinya dihianati oleh anjing.

"Oh, yah. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Jimin sebisa mungkin menunjukkan senyum manis walaupun pura-pura.

"Terima kasih sunbae." Jungkook membungkuk sopan. "Nah ayo, Holly. Aku akan memberimu banyak steak daging buatanku." Jungkook memasuki pagar rumahnya dan Holly membuntutinya dengan riang sembari menggonggong.

Guk

Guk

Gukkk

Dasar anjing.

Kan, Jimin mengumpat jadinya.

.

.  
.

Jimin melangkah lemas memasuki rumahnya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu, kepalanya telah disambut penggorengan yang untungnya masih baru. Tapi tetap saja,

"Aww!"

kan sakit.

"Dasar genit. Kau itu akan segera menikah, jaga sikapmu."

"Hyuuung."

"Dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir menjadikan Holly sate."

"Aduhh. Kenapa memukulku lagi?"

"Itu salam dariku."

"Yahh hyuuuung."

"Berhenti merengek. Kau seperti perempuan."

"Hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku menikah dengan Jungkook dan bukan dengan Taehyung."

"Kepalamu."

"Aduhh hyung!"

Oh, sepertinya kepala Jimin makin berat karena tiga benjolan baru saja tumbuh di sana.

.

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **ParkceyePark/ Elixir Edlar/ SwaggxrBang/ Mara997/ tobikkoARMY/ Park RinHyun-Uchiha/ MingyuAin/ Arvhy/ CuteTaetae/ Baby Shin Chimchim/ vanillatae/ ORUL2/ taegurl/ Kanghana/ tity/ MinV/ yohanasoherti98/ lilcyriel/ Park Byun Soo/ Guest/ ara'seo/ VKookKookV/ SIDERS/ [mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat]**

Gaje tidak sih? Ha

Hahaha

Ga ngerti kenapa selera humorku receh sekali

Berasa banyak jangkrik bertebaran di sekitarku serius

Yang ga baca noteku, hayo, jadi ga ngerti kalo chap kemaren cuma mimpi kan wkwksk

Aku memang lemah dalam membuat narasi, wajar jika kalian tidak begitu paham maksudku, eheheh

Padahal yang kemaren sengaja ku buat aneh lho, pertama; masa wajah gantian Jungkook sama Jimin? (abaikan pengecoh soal zat aneh makanan) Kedua; apa pisau buah bisa motong rantai besi dengan begitu mudah? Ketiga; borgolnya belum dibuka lho, harusnya pergerakan Taehyung terhambat.

Gimana sekarang? Nah aneh kan ahaha karena semuanya hanya mimpi, dan mimpi biasanya memang aneh.

Seaneh mimpiku dicium Yoongi hyung atau dipeluk Jimin; bhak. Padahal kan aku ngarepnya nyata ya *ditendang.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin menggerutu.

Ngedumel.

Atau apapun itu.

Yang jelas moodnya sedang memburuk sekarang.

Dipandanginya raut tampan tapi menyebalkan yang tengah berada di kamarnya.

Di ranjangnya.

"Hyung." panggilnya kemudian. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam tanpa sedikitpun terbersit niat membuka matanya.

"Aku sudah mengurus Holly dengan baik. Dan ini balasan dari hyung?"

"Kau merengek?"

Jimin mengusak rambutnya kesal. Jimin itu laki-laki tulen, dan ia tidak suka dikatakan merengek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Merengek adalah satu-satunya senjata yang ia punya jika berhadapan dengan samchonnya. Iya, samchonnya. Samchon yang tidak mau dipanggil samchon. "Hyung tarik perkataan hyung tadi jebaal."

"Kemari."

Jimin menurut saja saat samchonnya menyuruhnya mendekat. Meski lambaian tangan samchonnya sama sekali tidak terarah padanya. Jelas saja, ia melambai sembari masih terpejam.

"Astaga!" Jimin terkejut. Samchonnya menarik lengannya tiba-tiba. Wajah Jimin hampir menubruk wajah samchonnya jika saja telapak tangan besar itu tidak menahannya. "Hmpttt lhephass hyung!" Jimin megap-megap sulit bernapas. Bukan karena telapak tangan itu menutupi hidungnya, tapi karena ada bau menyebalkan di sana. Bau parfum menyengat. Jangan-jangan samchonnya baru saja pulang nyabe. Eh. Samchonnya seme tulen kok.

"Hyung sayang padamu, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tidak. Hyung jahat."

Samchon Jimin beranjak. Mendudukkan diri dan menepuk pahanya. Jimin yang melihat isyarat itu justru merinding dan duduk sejauh mungkin. Ketimbang duduk di pangkuan paman mesumnya mendingan duduk di lantai saja, begitu pikirnya.

Samchon Jimin tertawa melihatnya. Menggoda Jimin sudah semenjak dulu ia masukkan ke daftar kegiatan menyenangkan. "Coba katakan siapa yang membelikanmu lemari?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Siapa yang membelikanmu ferrari?"

Lagi-lagi Jimin terdiam.

"Siapa yang membelikanmu barbie?"

Jimin melotot. "Jadi yang mengirimiku boneka barbie bulan kemarin itu hyung?!"

"Begitulah." ucapnya bangga. Dengan efek mengibaskan rambut. Kok jadi mirip Holly? Batin Jimin. "Kau kan minta oleh-oleh boneka? Yasudah itu saja."

"Tapi kan itu permintaanku tahun kemarin." Jimin merendahkan suaranya. Padahal yang ia minta bukan boneka barbie. Tapi boneka.. Ah sudahlah. Samchonnya mungkin akan marah-marah. "Lagipula, aku tidak suka perempuan sekarang ini." tambahnya.

"Hyung tahu. Makanya lebih baik kau menikah besok saja dengan Taehyung."

"Hyung!" Jimin melotot. Reflek berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kan sudah kubilang aku sukanya Jungkookie!"

Plak

"Aduhh."

Sandal kumamon mendarat di kepala Jimin. Tepat mengenai benjolan di sana yang belum mengempis akibat ciuman panci.

"Pergi sana. Persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan besok. Keputusan hyung tidak dapat diganggu gugat."

"Yoongi samchon menyebalkan!"

Brak. Jimin keluar tak lupa membanting pintunya demi drama.

"Yahh! Keponakan kurang ajar! Panggil aku hyung!"

Bahkan author pun tidak mengerti entah siapa yang salah sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Taehyung sudah bersiap-siap di balkon rumahnya dengan berbagai macam peralatan tempur.

Ya, kalau sebuah selimut, secangkir kopi susu, dan teropong bisa dikatakan senjata, sih.

Taehyung menyesap kopi susunya hingga menyisakan ampas, lalu menyamankan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut. Cuaca sedang dingin, tapi akan sayang sekali jika ia melewatkan cuci matanya malam ini.

Omong-omong, Jungkooknya sedang menunggu di depan sana untuk ia intip. Hihi. Lihat saja kamarnya yang terang benderang berbalik dengan gelapnya malam, menimbulkan bayang-bayang di gorden kamarnya.

Taehyung baru saja menempelkan teropongnya di kisaran mata ketika pintu kamarnya digedor secara brutal.

"Tae buka!"

Jimin. Taehyung mendengus. Jika tidak ingat Jimin sobat terbaiknya mungkin saja Taehyung akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu lalu menyeret Jimin ke balkon untuk ia lempar ke bawah sana.

Sadis memang pikiran Taehyung.

"Hoaaamm aku mengantuk Jim, main besok saja ya!" Taehyung menaikkan selimutnya, berlagak menguap yang sedetik kemudian ia sesali karena nyamuk luar ruangan ternyata lebih mesum dari perkiraan. Terbukti dengan niatnya menghisap lidah Taehyung.

"Buka sekarang! Besok kau akan menjadi istriku bodoh."

Hah? Apa katanya barusan?

Lima menit sudah terlewat. Tapi otak Taehyung yang terlanjur terisi Jungkook yang kemungkinan sedang meliuk-liuk berganti piyama di kamarnya tidak bisa berpikir hal lain lagi.

Bahkan sampai akhirnya Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah.

Pintu kamar Taehyung tidak dikunci, ternyata.

Plakk

"Aduh!" Taehyung mengusap kepalanya. Meski mungil begitu, kekuatan tangan Jimin tidak main-main. Bak kekuatan sepuluh tangan. Taehyung seketika jadi teringat iklan deterjen.

"Lambat sekali sih, ayo pikirkan solusi."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Taehyung berkedip. "Hah? Solusi apa?"

"Kita akan dinikahkan besok, Tae. Jangan sampai aku memukul kepalamu dua kali."

"APA?!" Taehyung reflek melindungi kepalanya. "Bisa jelaskan sekali lagi?"

Jimin menutup matanya lalu menarik napas dalam. Taehyung memang idiot sedari dulu, seharusnya Jimin tahu.

"Ayo ikut."

Dan Taehyung hanya pasrah saat choker panjangnya ditarik bak peliharaan.

Untungnya,

Taehyung tidak bisa menggonggong.

.

.

"Besok?" Baekhyun menganga. Antara tidak percaya dan membutuhkan banyak udara. Ia kemudian melirik Namjoon yang merangkulnya posesif lalu mendelik. Terlalu mencekik, bodoh. Inginnya sih mengomeli Namjoon yang masih sempat-sempatnya merasa cemburu padahal sudah jelas sekali jika Chanyeol selaku mantan kekasih Baekhyun telah beristri.

"Ya. Untuk persiapannya, serahkan saja pada Yoongi. Kau sudah menghubungi teman-temanmu kan Yoon?" Seokjin bertanya. Chanyeol yang seperti menyadari aura gelap Namjoon memutuskan menyambar jemari Seokjin dan memainkannya. Pamer kemesraan sedikit boleh kan ya? Hihi.

"Ya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Semua aku yang urus."

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega. Nyengir sebentar ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berapi-api lantas memutuskan melonggarkan rangkulannya dan bersikap normal.

Jika mengelus paha sang istri bisa dikatakan normal, sih.

Namjoon berdehem. "Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu merepotkan? Maksudku kami dari pihak Taehyung apakah tidak ada yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Kalian berdua cukup pastikan Taehyung siap tepat waktu saja. Kami juga begitu. Biar semua persiapan pernikahan Jimin dan Taehyung, adikku Yoongi yang urus." ucap Chanyeol final.

Selanjutnya, percakapan mereka bak angin yang berlalu melewati kedua anak manusia yang bersembunyi di balik dinding pemisah. Taehyung melemas, hampir terjatuh jika Jimin tidak siaga menopang tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja semalam Taehyung bermimpi memasuki Jimin, dan besok ia akan menikah dengannya?

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, tapi Taehyung tidak perduli.

"Jim."

"Hm."

"Apa akhirnya aku benar akan memasukimu?"

"Hah?"

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa menemukan solusi. Meski idiot dan berkepribadian bak alien, Tarhyung tak pernah sekalipun membantah kedua orangtuanya. Jadi begitu Namjoon dan Baekhyun memberi tahu perihal pernikahannya dengan Jimin, Taehyung mengiyakan saja. Dan Jimin? Tentu saja tidak ada pilihan lain jika sang ayah sudah mengancam menyoretnya dari daftar penerus perusahaan.

Saat ini keduanya sudah rapi. Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung telah didandani mengenakan setelan tuksedo warna putih. Sampai di situ semuanya berjalan lancar. Hingga keributan mulai terjadi saat penentuan siapa yang akan menunggu di altar.

"Yahh kenapa harus Jimin?"

"Sudah jelas itu karena aku terlihat lebih manly daripada kau."

"Tidak bisa!" Taehyung mencak-mencak. "Yoongi hyung ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa pilih kasih sekali?"

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, lalu merangkul bahu Tarhyung akrab. "Biarkan dia menunggumu Tae, bukankah itu jadi terkesan Jiminlah yang mengharapkan pernikahan ini cepat terjadi?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Jimin hampir saja menyemburkan protes, tapi mata Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam mengurungkannya.

"Oke, tapi belikan aku banyak makanan setelah ini, bagaimana hyung?"

"Call."

Taehyung memekik heboh. Taehyung hanya lupa bahwa Yoongi adalah makhluk licik sejagat raya. Maksudku, begini, setiap hajatan pasti banyak makanan kan?

"Kalian ini lama sekali. Ayo. Para tamu sudah menung-ASTAGA TAEHYUNG KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!" mata Seokjin berbinar-binar layaknya kasmaran. Tak bisa menahan pergerakan jemarinya untuk tidak menyentuh dada Taehyung dengan senonoh. Entah apa jadinya jika Chanyeol berada di sampingnya sekarang ini. Bisa jadi pernikahan mereka batal karena tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau bersaing dengan menantunya sendiri.

"Ehem hem hhem uhukk." Yoongi keselek biji durian. Niatnya menggasak satu butir durian secara diam-diam pupus sudah. Seokjin mendelik memperingati Yoongi sementara Yoongi sendiri hanya meringis idiot. Padahal Seokjin mendelik karena terkejut kepergok jiwa mudanya meledak-ledak terpesona ketampanan Taehyung.

Seokjin melirik makhluk yang berada di sebelah Taehyung. "Kau. Kau anak ibu kan?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang memang tidak penting.

"Serius, kau anak ibu?" Seokjin mengguncang bahu Jimin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. "Kenapa ibu baru sadar kalau kau ini cantik sekali?"

Yoongi menyemburkan air putih yang nyaris melewati tenggorokannya. Taehyung terbahak. Sementara Jimin speechless.

Dan keputusannya pagi itu berakhir dengan Taehyung menunggu di altar dan Jimin membawa rangkaian bunga.

.

.

Oke, ini salahku.

Nekat mengetik kelanjutan padahal aku sedang kehilangan selera humor. Rasanya labil, kadang pengen marah kadang pengen nangis. Seringnya sih pengan gulat bareng Hosiki.

Soal jenis kelamin mayon, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia ilahi *bhak

Maaf lama, semester akhir benar-benar mencekikku, membunuhku, untungnya aku bisa bangkit lagi /?/

Chap depan kuusahakan lebih panjang lagi, kalo ada yang masih mau menungguku sih hehe

Akhir kata,  
Big Thanks To :

Reviewer / fav+follow

p.s: ff ini juga ku post di blog pribadiku, beyeon fanfiction

p.s.s: mau nenggelemin diri lagi di rawa tugas /?/ doakan saya selamat.

p.s.s.s: ff ini baru kelar beberapa menit yang lalu, no editing. Bener-bener mburu waktu, saya cuma punya kuota pagi soalnya /?/

BERMINAT REVIEW LAGI? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME?! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK"

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"MISUNDERSTAND"**

 **=hanya sebuah pembuktian apakah cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahpahaman=**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

Taehyung beserta Jimin uring-uringan semenjak upacara pernikahan sekaligus resepsi selesai dilangsungkan. Keduanya mengurung diri di kamar Jimin bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Seluruh anggota keluarga tidak ada yang berani mengganggu, mereka semua berpikir jika pasangan pengantin baru memang harusnya seperti itu.

Ini rahasia, tapi, author pun berpikir demikian. Meski belum berpengalaman. Ehem.

"Aku lapar."

"Aku juga."

Taehyung bergelung sembari memegangi perutnya yang menggerung minta diisi sementara Jimin sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Jika kalian mengira Jimin sedang berpikir keras maka selamat kalian telah salah mengira.

Sebab Jimin hanya sedang merasa kebelet pipis.

"Baru kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal tidak ada kamar mandi di dalam kamarku." Jimin mengapitkan kedua kakinya lantas berjongkok. Bergerak random hanya demi menahan urine yang terasa berada di pucuk pohon celana.

"Baru kali ini aku menyesal dekat denganmu." timpal Taehyung.

"Yahh!"

Taehyung beranjak, menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Tangannya menyambar guling berbentuk pisang lalu memasang raut jijik pada selera kuning Jimin. Tak jadi mendekapnya, Taehyung justru melempar guling itu ke sembarang arah. Mendadak terbayang jika ia memegang kejantanan Jimin dan bergidik.

"Ku kira pernikahan kita hanya dihadiri keluarga saja. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Jungkook ikut diundang." Taehyung menerawang. Kejadian di gedung tempat dijadikannya pernikahan. Netranya tak sedikitpun berpaling dari pemuda kelinci yang terlihat manis dengan kemeja soft blue yang dikenakannya. Tampak indah, meski nyatanya Jungkook lebih indah saat sedang tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Eh.

"Ya..." Jimin melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Persetan dengan urinenya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Jemarinya juga bisa ia pakai untuk menahannya tetap di dalam kok.

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika Hoseok hyung turut diundang." Taehyung menarik napas. "Ah setelah sekian lama, mengapa aku merasa dia semakin cantik saja?"

"Ya, dia memang cantik. Jungkook juga cantik sekali. Astagaaa kenapa dari sekian banyak lelaki cantik aku harus menikah denganmu?" Jimin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung jadi berpikir untuk balik melemparkan pedang ke arah Jimin agar nyata tajamnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada pedang di sini.

Eh.

Pedang.

Pedang.

Pedang?

Ada kok. Tapi tak bisa Taehyung lempar.

Nanti Taehyung tidak bisa ena enain Jungkook bagaimana?

Taehyung berdehem. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering dengan meneguk ludah. Tapi meneguk ludah saja belum cukup.

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara-suara serak aneh. Jimin melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Bersihkan otakmu itu Jim. Aku hanya perlu air."

Jimin menyeringai. "Nah. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin kencing."

"Bangsat."

.

.

.

"Taehyung itu bedebah mesum. Pakai masker jika kau tidak ingin diciumnya tiba-tiba, arra?"

Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman di tempatnya. Antara merasa malu dengan apa yang dikatakan Hoseok dan merasa ngeri ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh Taehyung yang duduk di seberang. Tepatnya tatapan Taehyung tertuju pada lengan Jimin yang tengah digelayuti Hoseok, mantan kekasih Taehyung.

"Sebaliknya. Jika kau sedang ingin, pakai ini." Hoseok menyodorkan kotak besar berwarna merah menyala pada Jimin. "Taehyung lemah dengan benda-benda ini. Jika kau memakainya, kupastikan Taehyung menerkammu detik itu juga." Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Jimin nyaris tersedak ketika membuka kotak itu dan melihat apa isinya.

Taehyung melotot horor. Sungguhkah Hoseok berpikir jika Taehyung akan terpikat pada Jimin hanya karena ia memakai benda-benda itu? Heol. Tubuh Jimin tidak semenarik dirimu, Hobi, asal kau tahu saja.

"Emm hyung." panggil Jimin. Hoseok mengangguk, ingin menyahut namun apa daya, kerongkongannya telah memekik protes karena ia gunakan menceramahi sepasang pengantin baru ini. Jadi ia menyambar cangkir teh yang disiapkan Seokjin di meja.

"Aku penasaran sampai sebatas apa pacaran kalian dulu."

Hoseok menyemburkan teh yang baru ia teguk. Taehyung segera menghampiri Hoseok dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan ujung sweater yang ia kenakan. Wajah Hoseok memerah, melirik Jimin malu-malu lalu menatap Taehyung penuh peringatan.

'Kau itu sudah beristri. Sana jauh-jauh dariku!' begitulah kalimat yang dapat Taehyung tangkap dari pancaran manik Hoseok yang berkilat. Untung saja tidak disertai petir. Taehyung itu takut bunyi petir, loh.

Tapi lebih takut jika bunyi kentutnya didengar orang, sih. Terkadang bunyi kentut Taehyung memang mirip petir.

Lupakan soal kentut. Eh petir.

"Ah Jim. Ini sudah malam. Maafkan aku mengganggu malam pertama kalian. Aku permisi, ya?" Hoseok menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar rumah Jimin secepat kilat menyambar. Untung tidak disertai petir. Kalau iya...

Hentikan. Jangan membicarakan kentut lagi. Taehyung malu setengah mampus, sungguh.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam. Di kamar pengantin baru kita.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Jimin melirik Taehyung. Memekik pelan. Tak menyangka Taehyung tengah menatapinya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Keduanya terpaku. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Taehyung betah mengamati detail wajah Jimin. Alis yang menarik. Sepasang mata lebar namun sipit dalam waktu bersamaan. Hidung mungil menggemaskan. Serta bibir tebal Jimin yang seakan meminta ditelan. Jakun Taehyung bergerak naik turun, meneguk ludahnya. "Jim." panggilnya kemudian.

"Y-ya Tae?" Jimin menggigit bibirnya yang masih ditatapi Taehyung sedemikian rupa. Mengerjap beberapa kali ketika tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Taehyung menyeret netranya kembali menatap mata Jimin yang berkilau. Penasaran apa mungkin di dalam matanya terdapat berlian atau permata. Jika iya, Taehyung bisa saja menjual bola mata Jimin dan menjadi kaya seketika. Terdengar menggiurkan, kan? Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Bisa tidak angkat teleponmu? Dering suara jangkriknya menggangguku."

"E-eh?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"AH!" Jimin melonjak, mencari-cari di mana kiranya ia menyimpan ponselnya. Merutuki diri mengapa tiba-tiba ia melupakan bagaimana bunyi nada deringnya. Jimin kira, itu hanyalah bagian backsound dari film yang tengah mereka tonton bersama saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" semburnya. Bersiap menggeplak wajah Taehyung namun ia urungkan ketika di penglihatannya, pancaran mata Taehyung berbeda. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya. Tapi apa? Astaga. Jimin mengacak rambutnya sebelum kemudian teringat ia harus mengangkat telepon.

Di layar yang berkedip, nama *Yoongi jjajangmyun* terdapat di sana.

"Ya, hyung."

'Jangan mendesah terlalu keras. Kupingku iritasi.'

"Apa?!"

 **Tut**

Kebiasaan samchonnya yang tidak suka basa-basi. Ia hanya bicara beberapa patah kata secara to the point dan langsung menutup telponnya. Dasar pengiritan!

"Siapa?"

"Yoongi hyung."

"Bilang apa?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Hanya bilang tidak?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Taehyung menggeleng dramatis. "Yoongi hyung menelpon hanya untuk bilang tidak? Kau tidak perlu tahu? Seperti itu? Lalu apa gunanya dia menelpon?"

Kepala Jimin berasap. Tak tahan, telapak tangannya melayang mengenai wajah Taehyung tepat sasaran. Taehyung memekik tidak terima, hingga keduanya berakhir memasang kuda-kuda dan mendelik satu sama lain. "Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Kau idiot!"

"Apa?! Sialan kau!"

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Memukulku?" Jimin menyingsing kasar lengan piyamanya. Mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. "Ayo gulat kalau berani! Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku mengalahkanmu di atas tempat tid-ur -ups." Jimin menutupi mulutnya ketika terbesit pemikiran lain mengenai gulat di tempat tidur. Padahal dulu, ia sudah terbiasa berkelahi di atas tempat tidur dengan sobatnya yang satu ini. Tapi kali ini konteksnya berbeda. Mereka sepasang suami istri. Dan gulat di ranjang berarti...

"Kau mengajakku..." Taehyung meneguk ludah. "...i-itu?"

Jimin sempat kehilangan kata-katanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian jemarinya menyambar bantal, memukulkannya pada kepala Taehyung. Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Tapi Taehyung yang tengah dalam pose blanknya hanya mengerjap, tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Bodoh. Aku seme, brengsek. Kau juga. Jika aku mengajakmu itu, bagaimana caranya?" Jimin tertawa dipaksakan. Berharap itu lucu padahal nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Taehyung mengangkat jemarinya di dagu, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sana membuat gerakan berpikir yang sok cool. "Kita bisa... Gantian?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Whuuuuushh

Gorden kamar mereka tertiup angin.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ya, ayah?" kali ini Jimin mengangkat telponnya segera.

'Lakukan dengan benar. Kau anak ayah.'

 **Tut**

Krik

Krik

Krik

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Ya, ibu?"

'Jangan dengarkan ayahmu. Lakukan dengan lembut. Ayahmu selalu kasar.'

 **Tut**

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ya, ayah? Apalagi?" Jimin memutar matanya. Mulai jengah dengan tingkah laku orang rumahnya. Memalukan. Lihat saja tatapan Taehyung yang seperti tengah mengejeknya dengan seringai kotak semacam itu.

'Pelan di awal, selanjutnya percepat. Itu awal mula terbentuknya kau, Jimin.'

 **Tut**

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ya, ibu? Astaga. Loudspeaker sekarang!" Jimin memekik jengkel. Menarik napas panjang bersiap berteriak ketika terdengar bunyi familiar yang berarti Seokjin menurut untuk meloudspeaker ponselnya. **"JIKA KALIAN MENELPONKU TERUS, KAPAN AKU AKAN MENUSUK TAEHYUNG?!"**

Terdengar tawa menggelegar Chanyeol dan kikik mengerikan Seokjin di ujung sambungan. Sebelum telponnya benar-benar Jimin matikan, suara terakhir Seokjin justru makin membuatnya naik pitam.

'Perempuan, Jim. Beri kami cucu perempuan. Ibu bosan dengan anak laki-laki sepertimu.'

 **Tut**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgghhhhhh

Jimin berteriak dalam hati. Masih ingin hidup, tak ingin setelah ini Yoongi mendatanginya dengan sekotak peti mati karena telah membangunkan kumamon tidur.

Sementara itu Taehyung terbahak sekilas, lalu menaik turunkan alisnya genit. "Jadi, mau main pedang-pedangan?"

Jimin mencibir. "Aku tidak yakin kau punya pedang. Paling-paling hanya silet bergagang."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Taehyung mendelik ganas, napasnya berhembus berat menahan amarah yang siap membludak. "Jika aku silet bergagang, maka kau adalah gagangnya! Siletku akan memasukimu!"

"APA?!" Jimin mengambil ancang-ancang. **"KIM BEDEBAH TAEHYUNG SIALAN KU BUNUH KAU!"**

 **Brak**

 **Kedebukk**

 **Prangg**

 **Ah**

 **Ah**

 **Awww**

 **Nghh**

.

.

.

.

.

Bhahahahhha adegan terakhirnya sukses bikin fokusku bener-bener ada dalam cerita sampai-sampai aku melonjak kaget pas kakakku lewat di sebelah. Kukira setan /?

Ohya, mau nanya.

Jika ada ff lain yang sama konsepnya seperti ffku ini, hanya konsep, bukan keseluruhan cerita, seperti;

VMin ngintip, jatuh, tindihan (Jimin di bawah, Taehyung di atas), salah paham, lalu dinikahkan, genrenya sama romance humor, apa itu bisa dikatakan plagiat?

Sudah itu saja, hehe. Aku sedang tak enak hati. Rasanya lemes. Tidak nyaman. Ingin marah, tapi sama siapa? Lalu, apakah aku memang berhak marah?

Aku sedang sensi dengan penjiplak. Jika ada yang merasa aku sindir, silahkan bicara di komentar. Katakan jika ff milikmu berbeda, agar aku bisa lega. Aku tidak akan menghakimi kamu kok, hanya perlu mengingatkan, jika konsep ke depannya masih sama, aku mungkin akan meninggalkan komentar di sana. Rasanya itu seperti kamu dan aku sedang berkolaborasi, satu ide tapi beda cerita. Padahal nyatanya, kamu ijin saja tidak. Rasanya sakit jika kamu mau tahu.

Sudah. Jangan diperpanjang. Aku juga tidak mau kamu tersinggung. Hehe. Untungnya, jalan ceritamu berbeda. Jika benar-benar copas, entah komentar seperti apa yang aku tinggalkan.

 **Akhir kata, big thanks to:**

 **sasachim02 / ChimSza95 / Musawaki HarUchi / msx / Jichann / Baby Shin Chimchim / dulumikan / Kanghana / Guest / Guest / MingyuAin / Gasuga / Uozumi Han / OH7 / Kei88 / jeontaehyung7 / TaeHyun / Tania403 / joah / what / Mita / Mara997 / Eugene1151 / GaemGyu92 / MelvyE / Swaggxr13 / Elixir Edlar lagigaklogin / GestiPark / tity / lilcyriel / SIDERS / mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat**

SOAL SIAPA UKE SIAPA SEME, BELUM AKU TENTUKAN, YA. HIHI. MASIH AKAN BERGANTI-GANTI /? seiring berjalannya chapter (aku adil kan? hehe). Aku memantau review kalian, lho. Tentukan pairnya ya, nanti aku vooting :3

Tertanda,

MY Yeon


	7. Chapter 7

_"Orangtua mereka hanya salah menafsirkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung selama ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana jika berakhir perjodohan diantara keduanya? MASA SEME MAKAN SEME?! Bts Bangtan Boys VMIN MINV VKOOK MINKOOK"_

* * *

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"MISUNDERSTAND"**

 **Seme!TaeJimYoonNamChan**

 **Uke!Jungkook**

 **Gs!BaekJin**

 **=hanya sebuah pembuktian apakah cinta bisa berawal dari kesalahpahaman=**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **WARNING! AWAS KECEWA!**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

* * *

Satu minggu paska pernikahan, Jimin beserta Taehyung saling menjauh, merasa risih akan gelar suami istri yang kini menjadi embel-embel keduanya. Meski tak ada satupun yang sudi dipanggil istri, jelas.

Satu bulan setelahnya, mereka kembali lengket seperti biasa. Mereka pikir, tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kehidupan pernikahan mereka selama makhluk yang mendiami sekolahnya tak satupun mengetahui status konyol keduanya -kecuali Jungkook tentu saja-. Berangkat sekolah bersama hingga membersihkan toilet pun bersama karena ketahuan membolos di jam pelajaran pak Han yang rasa-rasanya menyeramkan. Pak Hantu, begitu keduanya mengejek guru kimia mereka. Kedatangannya persis seperti asap beracun yang mengepul di lab tiap kali keduanya bereksperimen memasukkan cairan asal ke dalam tabung reaksi. Lab nyaris meledak karenanya. Yah, katakanlah mereka trauma.

Dua bulan setelahnya, mereka makin menggila. Kebiasaan mengintip Jungkook yang memang sudah mendarah daging kini makin merajalela. Bahkan Jimin dengan ikhlas mengungsi di rumah Taehyung hanya demi menemani istri -uhuk- istrinya itu mengintip Jungkook berganti piyama di depan sana. Jimin tidak sudi dipanggil istri, ingat? Sementara ketika akhir pekan keduanya kompak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Jimin. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tentu tidak akan jauh dari berkebun dan berhubungan dengan anak tangga. Berdalih membersihkan lumut di dinding padahal mengintipi anak tetangga.

Jungkook, maksudnya.

Hingga pada bulan ketiga, pertanyaan itu mulai mengganggu mereka.

"Nak, Jimin, kau belum positif juga?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari membuatkannya susu ibu hamil. Hei, bahkan Jimin saja tidak bisa mengandung, Demi Tuhan! Jimin rasanya ingin menangis saja jika tiap hari dicekoki cairan putih semacam ini. Takut beberapa hari kemudian perutnya sungguhan membesar.

"Belum bu, anu, kenapa ibu memberikanku susu ibu hamil? Aku kan tidak hamil?" dan tidak akan hamil! Jeritnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun tertawa, tawa iblis yang terdengar familiar di telinga Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam saja menguping di ruang tengah, dekat dengan dapur. Sibuk menyalin tugas rumah yang telah dikerjakan Jimin dengan sempurna.

"Ehehe maaf Jimin, tapi sebenarnya susu ini milik ibu, bulan kemarin ibu telat PMS, ibu kira Taehyung mau punya adik ternyata tidak. Ibu terlanjur membeli susu ini. Sayang kan kalau dibuang? Jika dibiarkan saja takut kadaluarsa sia-sia. Kau tidak keberatan menghabiskannya kan sayang?"

Mampus. Tawa Taehyung meledak. Jimin menganga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa harga perutnya tak lebih mahal dari harga tujuh boks besar susu ibu hamil. Bagaimana jika perutnya sungguhan membesar setelahnya? Huweeee papa Chanyeol tolong Jiminiiiii

"Hei, Jim." Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan segelas susu di hadapan wajah Jimin bermaksud menggoda dengan aroma vanila. Padahal demi jagat raya! Jimin itu bukan penggemar susu vanila!

"Minum saja Jim, enak loh." Taehyung membisikinya dengan kalimat kurang ajar. Tak lupa dibumbui dengan seringai menjengkelkan. Jimin mendelik, menggeplak wajah Taehyung yang kebetulan dekat dengannya. Hei, sejak kapan Taehyung berada di sampingnya? Alien ini terbang atau bagaimana sih?! Jimin kesal jadinya.

Seakan tak punya pilihan lain, Jimin tersenyum masam, meraih segelas susu yang diberikan Baekhyun dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa detik saja tanpa bernapas. Sungguh rekor baru Jimin terpecahkan.

"Nah sekarang istirahatlah. Tae, antar istrimu ini ke kamar. Biar buku-buku itu ibu yang bereskan." petuah Baekhyun yang tak dapat dibantah. Taehyung menggamit lengan Jimin kemudian menyengir jahil. Jimin mendelik, mencubit kulit punggung tangan Taehyung sekuat tenaga. Oh betapa Taehyung ingin melempar Jimin ke bawah sana sekarang juga. Sayangnya, mereka baru meniti lima langkah tangga. Niatnya Taehyung baru akan melempar Jimin di anak tangga ke seratus.

Tapi ternyata, anak tangga rumah Taehyung hanya berjumlah sembilan puluh sembilan. Taehyung menyesal tidak jadi melempar Jimin ke bawah sana.

"Mulai besok kita tinggal di rumahku saja." Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Inginnya sih berteriak dan mengacak kamar Taehyung, bila perlu memecahkan barang-barang pecah belah di dalamnya. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung tak punya satupun vas atau apapun itu yang bisa dipecahkan. Segalanya terbuat dari jahitan kain dan busa. Hampir semuanya berbentuk boneka singa, Jimin tak habis pikir.

"Serius?" Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu, menyibak tirai besar yang menutupi jendelanya dan menunjuk ke depan sana. Ke tempat di mana siluet hitam itu meliuk-liuk.

Jimin meneguk ludah ketika dirasa air liurnya hampir membanjiri kamar Taehyung. Entah mendapat kemampuan darimana, di tengah kebutaan cahaya yang dialami keduanya saat ini, jemarinya dengan mudah menemukan teropong milik Taehyung dan menatapi pemandangan indah yang selalu muncul di jam-jam segini.

"Jungkook mengenakan piyama putih bergaris hitam malam ini. Hanya atasan. Bawahnya dia memakai-"

"Bokser iron man warna kuning?" potong Taehyung yang dihadiahi pelototan mata sipit Jimin. Tak terima mengapa Taehyung seakan hafal dengan apa yang dikenakan Jungkook padahal dirinya sama sekali tak menggunakan teropong, hanya mata telanjang yang tentunya tak dapat melihat Jungkook dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Terbiasa." kemudian nyengir kuda. Hoseok tentu akan bangga jika melihat Taehyung dengan terampil menirukan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak!" Jimin menjerit tak disangka. Senyum Taehyung luntur seketika layaknya direndam r*nso. "Pokoknya besok kita pindah!" Jimin melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang setelah melempar teropong Taehyung sembarang. Dalam hati ia merapalkan kalimat 'Jangan tergoda. Jangan tergoda.' berulangkali. Jimin lebih sayang perutnya kok ketimbang perut Jungkook. Eh. Apa benar? Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya risau.

"Ayolah Jim, jika di rumahmu kita akan kehilangan semua pemandangan indah ini." rayu Taehyung. Jemarinya mengguncang tubuh Jimin. Tak diberi sahutan, alhasil Taehyung ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Jimiiiin." Taehyung meniup-niupkan napas hangatnya di telinga Jimin yang mulai memerah. Bersyukurlah dengan kamar yang gelap karena jika tidak tentu Taehyung akan menertawakannya tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Park Jimiiiin." Taehyung mendekap Jimin dari belakang dengan santai seakan tindakannya wajar. Tidak tahu saja dia kalau jantung Jimin nyaris melompat dari balik tulang rusuknya.

"Kim Jimiiiiin."

"Yaakk! Kau pikir apa yang kau pegang Tae?!" Jimin mencak-mencak sembari menyingkirkan telapak tangan Taehyung yang mendarat di sarang burungnya. Kurang ajar. Burungnya jadi menggeliat terbangun karena itu. "Dan apa pula dengan marga Kim itu hah? Park Taehyung?"

Taehyung menahan napas. Tengkuknya bergidik. Yakin sekali jika Jimin tanpa sadar menindih tubuhnya seperti ini. Jimin berat asal kalian tahu saja.

"Jiim."

"Apa?!" semprot Jimin. Napasnya terengah karena menahan amarah.

"Burungmu keras sekali. Tulang semua ya?" celetuknya seakan tanpa dosa.

Mata Jimin membola, dan lebih membola lagi tatkala ia merasakan pergerakan lain dekat burungnya. Keras, dan sepertinya besar, lebih besar daripada...

"Astaga!" Jimin beranjak terburu-buru. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam jika saja lampu dinyalakan. Berbekal kemaluannya, eh, berbekal rasa malunya, Jimin menuding Taehyung tanpa ragu. "K-kau nafsu denganku ya?!" mati-matian menyembunyikan fakta jika nyatanya burungnya yang lebih dulu terbangun.

"Apa?! Kau yang nafsu denganku! Iya kan? Mengaku saja!"

Jimin menatapi Taehyung dengan pandangan menilai. Matanya telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku menginginkanmu yang kerempeng seperti ini. Tidak montok sama sekali." cibir Jimin. Strategi perang nomor satu, buat lawanmu menyadari kelemahannya.

"Aku memang kerempeng. Tapi aku berisi di tempat yang tepat, brengsek."

"Di mana? Pantat? Pantatku jelas lebih montok dari kau!"

"Kemaluanku."

"Apa?!" sial. Jimin baru menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia jadi membanggakan pantatnya sih? Sesuatu yang harusnya dibanggakan oleh seorang uke. Hei, kenapa? Harusnya Jimin membanggakan kebanggaannya kan? Oh mungkin jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya menyadari jika milik Taehyung memang sedikit lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya. Ingat, hanya sedikit!

"Bagaimana? Berniat menenggelamkan bagian tubuhku yang berisi ke dalam bagian tubuhmu yang berisi?" Taehyung berujar ambigu. Butuh waktu beberapa puluh detik ketika akhirnya Jimin mengerti maksud ucapan Taehyung. Saat itu Jimin dengan jelas mendengar suara sabuk dilepas dan zipper diturunkan.

Hei, sejak kapan Taehyung berdiri?

"Ayo, Jim. Milikku mulai sakit."

Katakanlah Jimin gila karena merasa suara Taehyung sebegitu seksinya. Jimin meneguk ludah. Tanpa sadar netranya terus menatapi bagian tubuh Taehyung yang berisi. Hampir, hampir saja jemari Jimin menjangkau milik Taehyung ketika tawa Taehyung meledak layaknya bom. Bising dan merusak telinga, sungguh.

"Bercanda, Jim, astaga." Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu menikmati tawanya. Jimin merasa berjiwa psikopat ketika keinginan mencabik dan melempar Taehyung ke planet asalnya muncul.

"Aku akan menuntaskannya di kamar mandi. Ikut?"

"Sialan. Pergi kau!"

Dan tendangan dari Jimin mengirimkan Taehyung memasuki kamar mandi.

Uh, earphone mana earphone? Jimin memerlukannya agar ia tak perlu mendengar suara desahan Taehyung yang memicu pergerakan liar burungnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar ayah dan ibu Taehyung.

"Bagaimana? Jimin mau meminumnya?" kepala Namjoon menyembul dari balik laptop di ranjang. Kebiasaan buruk dengan mengerjakan banyak laporan sembari berbaring menelungkup. Baekhyun menghampiri Namjoon, menempatkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas punggung Namjoon yang kekar. Nah, tidak ada yang tahu kan jika Baekhyun sedemikian genitnya? Lihat saja jemarinya yang jahil mengusap jakun seksi Namjoon yang selalu membuatnya menjilat bibir. Yah, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Namjoon.

"Tentu. Kau tahu kan menantu kita itu penurut?"

Namjoon hanya menggumam, telunjuknya bergerak lincah menggeser kursor, meng-klik beberapa dokumennya.

"Kenapa tidak kau minum sendiri saja sih? Toh tidak masalah."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka vanila." Baekhyun menghirup wangi rambut Namjoon. "Aku lebih suka vanila yang lain." bisiknya di telinga.

Setelahnya, hening.

Baekhyun cemberut, hampir saja mengamuk sebab godaannya tak berarti apa-apa. Tapi tidak jadi ketika Namjoon berbalik, menempatkan Baekhyun di atas tubuhnya dan menyambar bibirnya, mengecupnya kilat. "Omong-omong, aku juga suka susu yang lain."

Baekhyun tentu tahu kemana arah pandang Namjoon.

Dan di balik dinding kamar mereka, Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dibuat kewalahan mencari di mana keberadaan earphonenya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini akhir pekan. Jimin menyeret Taehyung ganas ketika laki-laki itu bahkan baru bangun dari mimpi basahnya. Menghiraukan celana Taehyung yang basah, Jimin terburu-buru. Kesadaran Taehyung tak sampai lima puluh persen ketika baru bangun tidur, kesempatan Jimin agar pemuda itu tak menyadari jika dirinya baru saja dibawa ke rumah Jimin. Lupakan pakaian, lemari Jimin penuh baju-baju bermerek dan mereka biasa berbagi segalanya.

Terkecuali celana dalam.

"Jim, mana Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin ketika putra semata wayangnya baru saja menghampiri mereka di ruang makan.

"Melanjutkan mimpi basahnya." jawab Jimin cuek. Yoongi yang tengah meminum susunya tersedak. "Jangan bicara jorok di ruang makan." tegurnya kemudian menggeplak belakang kepala Jimin sadis.

Terlalu sadis caramu...

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi.

"Ya halo?"

"Iya sayang hyungi ke rumahmu sekarang oke?"

"Iya, iya. Susu pisang? Roti gandum? Iya sayang hyungi belikan. Sampai jumpa cantik."

Tut

Jimin melirik ayahnya dengan isyarat mata ketika memperhatikan tingkah aneh Yoongi yang tengah kasmaran. Nyengir tidak jelas sampai senyumnya berubah menyeramkan. Jimin jadi takut kalau-kalau gigi Yoongi terjatuh dari tempatnya. Yoongi hyung kan persis kakek-kakek, begitu alasannya.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Sejak kapan Yoongi hyung punya pacar?"

"Kasih tau tidak ya? Haha." kemudian melenggang pergi setelah menyambar kunci mobil sembarang. Ketiga orang yang ditinggalkan di ruang makan hanya menganga, nyaris menjatuhkan rahang mereka. Ini bukan tentang kunci mobil Jimin yang dibawa Yoongi, melainkan karena...

"Serius? Yoongi mau ngapel dengan masih menggunakan piyama dan sandal kumamon begitu?" Chanyeol sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang biasa sok swag itu.

Guk

Guk

Gukk

Dengar? Bahkan gonggongan Holly terkesan mengingatkan, tapi memang dasarnya Yoongi telah terbutakan dengan yang namanya cinta.

Ck. Jimin berdecak. Untung saja Jimin tidak sedang mencintai siapapun.

Benarkah, Jim? Lalu kenapa pipimu menghangat hanya karena mencium wangi parfum familiar disertai sepasang lengan melingkari bahumu dari belakang detik ini juga hm?

"Pagi bu, pagi yah," Taehyung tersenyum manis. Seokjin beserta Chanyeol kompak menanggapi salamnya. Taehyung kemudian melirik pipi Jimin yang sudah semerah darah perawan. "Pagi sayang, morning kiss please?"

Bezengggg.

Kiss kiss otakmu terkikis!

Sial. Jimin lupa jika Taehyung selalu berakting sok mesra jika berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Katakanlah MY Yeon sedang setres, sedang banyak pikiran mengganggu di kepalaku yang cantik ini /? x.x

Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan T.T atau mungkin terkesan memaksakan. aku ngerasa chap ini ga ada humornya sama sekali, duh. chapter ini udah tiga kali lebih ganti narasi omong-omong.

yang kangen Holly, udah ku munculin ya :3

yang bingung mau manggil aku apa, panggil aja sayang /?

yang berminat ringtone ala ala jangkrik, silahkan hubungi Jimin. yang punya nomornya tolong kasih tau aku /?

 **last, big thanks to :**

 **jimintv / Guest / Guest / itsathenazi / kangyeseul / 24noona / Mint'Holly / Sapisapi / mita / wenjun / XiuZulfan / ChimSza95 / Uozumi Han / Hinter EBrille / tity / BaeBiJi / AwesomeTae / OH7 / Pongpongie / Kei88 / December D / Ran Konako / Mas Jimi / lilcyriel / ChimChim9395 / vmin babies / / sonshimigureumi / GaemGyu92 / ORUL2 / MelvyE / Mara997 / Park Min Mi / Tania403 / Park Byun Soo / applecrushx / Arlovskaya / vanillatae / Kookienoona / XStarB104 / Elixir Edlar Gak Login** (kkak kapan loginnya? wkwk) / **MingyuAin / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / tobikkoARMY / Baby Shin Chimchim / GestiPark / mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat / btw aku senang daftar review disini bertambah hihi**

hasil votting yang menang VMin yaa :3 jadi pilihannya tinggal dua, VMin, atau ku jadiin versatile duaduanya haha /kabur/

salam hangat (tempelin ketiak Jimin satu-satu /?)

tertanda,

 **MY Yeon**


End file.
